Buster - Tasty
Descripción *'Titulo:' Buster.160px|right *'Artista:' Tasty *'Single:' Spectrum. *'Pista:' #4 *'Género:' Dance pop. *'Idioma:' Coreano. *'Lanzamiento:' 09-Agosto-2012. Video full|center|400 px Romanización Hey you buster Why So Serious? na geondeurigi jeonedo wollaebuteodo (Woah) jangnan anya buster ttokbarobwa niga mwol boneunji nae geurimjaman majuchyeodo domangganeun faster biseutbiseut biseutae nal bogo jireuneun bimyeonge Mistake sijakbuteo dareun geol eotteokhae cheoeumbuteo dareun yujeonja DNA nae ape seojima nae apeul makjima dwidorabojima neo geunyang ttwieoga Hey Hey Hey buster Hey Hey Hey buster nae ape itjima eoljjeonggeorijima saenggakbodaneun deo wiheomhanikka Hey Hey Hey buster Hey Hey Hey buster I`m the faster kkokkkok sumeobwa ni meoriga da boinda geumandugo domangga dwidorado bojima uh oh my god Why So Serious? sijakbuteo dareun I`m urin double machi tag meomchul suga eobseo breakneun gojang nasseo umjigil su eomneun neoui siseon bogo byeonhaneun gudeun neoui pyojeong nan chameul suga eobseo nal mageul suneun eobseo nae ape seojima nae apeul makjima dwidorabojima neo geunyang ttwieoga Hey Hey Hey buster Hey Hey Hey buster nae ape itjima eoljjeonggeorijima saenggakbodaneun deo wiheomhanikka Hey Hey Hey buster Hey Hey Hey buster neon ganeumhal su eobseo ma spectrum neol gamdongsikil ma bass n drum gwiyeoun geon dada milchyeo naego da michyeo I`m your future jeongsinppajin aedeulkkiri norananeun seokeoseu neol bomyeon jillyeo na oh my jesus? bingbing dollyeobwado dok ane deun jwi jedaero deombil geo anim domangga bodeonji Let’s go I`m the faster master buster yeah faster master I`m the faster master buster yeah faster master Hey Hey Hey buster Hey Hey Hey buster Hey Hey Hey buster Hey Hey Hey buster Español ¡Oye tu, embaucadora! ¿Por qué tan seria? Antes de que te metas conmigo, Siempre he sido un destructor genial Mira cuidadosamente lo que estás viendo Huyes cuando ves mi sombra – rápido Eres todo de lo mismo gritarme es un error No puedo ayudar si somos distintos desde un inicio Desde el comienzo, tenemos diferentes genes y DNA No te pares frente a mi, no me cortes el paso no te des vuelta a mirarme Sólo corre lejos, oye oye oye embaucadora oye oye oye embaucadora No estés frente a mi, no te pares ahí frente a mi Porque soy más peligroso de lo que piensas Oye oye oye embaucadora oye oye oye embaucadora Soy el más rápido Escóndete todo lo que quieras pero te sigo viendo Sólo detente, corre lejos y no mires atrás Oh, oh dios mío ¿Por qué tan seria? Soy diferente desde el principio – somos dobles No podemos parar – los frenos está rotos Tus ojos no se pueden mover y tu rostro cambia y se endurece No puedo evitarlo, no puedo pararlo No te pares frente a mi, no me cortes el paso no te des vuelta a mirarme Sólo corre lejos, oye oye oye embaucadora oye oye oye embaucadora No estés frente a mi, no te pares ahí frente a mi Porque soy más peligroso de lo que piensas Oye oye oye embaucadora oye oye oye embaucadora No te puedes imaginar mi espectro MI bajo y tambor te mueven Deja de lado tu lado tierno y vuélvete loca – Soy tu futuro Ver niños jugando sin pensar como un circo –estoy enfermo de eso– oh jesús Te puedes ir, pero eres un ratón en una trampa Si no vas a atacar, entonces sólo vete lejos ¡Vamos! Soy el maestro embaucador más rapido yeah, maestro rápido Soy el maestro embaucador más rapido yeah, maestro rápido Oye oye oye embaucadora oye oye oye embaucadora Oye oye oye embaucadora oye oye oye embaucadora Hangul Hey you buster Why So Serious? 나 건드리기 전에도 원래부터도 (Woah) 장난 아냐 buster 똑바로봐 니가 뭘 보는지 내 그림자만 마주쳐도 도망가는 faster 비슷비슷 비슷해 날 보고 지르는 비명에 Mistake 시작부터 다른 걸 어떡해 처음부터 다른 유전자 DNA 내 앞에 서지마 내 앞을 막지마 뒤돌아보지마 너 그냥 뛰어가 Hey Hey Hey buster Hey Hey Hey buster 내 앞에 있지마 얼쩡거리지마 생각보다는 더 위험하니까 Hey Hey Hey buster Hey Hey Hey buster I`m the faster 꼭꼭 숨어봐 니 머리가 다 보인다 그만두고 도망가 뒤돌아도 보지마 uh oh my god Why So Serious? 시작부터 다른 I`m 우린 double 마치 tag 멈출 수가 없어 break는 고장 났어 움직일 수 없는 너의 시선 보고 변하는 굳은 너의 표정 난 참을 수가 없어 날 막을 수는 없어 내 앞에 서지마 내 앞을 막지마 뒤돌아보지마 너 그냥 뛰어가 Hey Hey Hey buster Hey Hey Hey buster 내 앞에 있지마 얼쩡거리지마 생각보다는 더 위험하니까 Hey Hey Hey buster Hey Hey Hey buster 넌 가늠할 수 없어 ma spectrum 널 감동시킬 ma bass n drum 귀여운 건 다다 밀쳐 내고 다 미쳐 I`m your future 정신빠진 애들끼리 놀아나는 서커스 널 보면 질려 나 oh my jesus? 빙빙 돌려봐도 독 안에 든 쥐 제대로 덤빌 거 아님 도망가 보던지 Let’s go I`m the faster master buster yeah faster master I`m the faster master buster yeah faster master Hey Hey Hey buster Hey Hey Hey buster Hey Hey Hey buster Hey Hey Hey buster Datos Categoría:Tasty